


Really Would Be Something

by MemesDreamsAndBeans



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Nicole is a mess, Waverly Earp: nicest person in Purgatory confirmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemesDreamsAndBeans/pseuds/MemesDreamsAndBeans
Summary: Maybe it’s not an ideal situation. Okay, it’s far from an ideal situation. It’s pouring rain, there’s mud all over Nicole’s favorite boots, and she can’t find her cat.





	Really Would Be Something

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how I feel about this but my friend gave me a prompt so I wrote it. Updates for my other fics will come....... eventually. I’m super busy with school and debate currently, so writing is definitely on the back burner right now. You can message me on my tumblr @ memesdreamsandbeans if you want

_That would be something, really would be something_  
_To meet you in the pouring rain_  
_To meet you in the falling rain, darling_

—

_Lost. Rain. Piano._

—

Maybe it’s not an ideal situation. Okay, it’s far from an ideal situation. It’s pouring rain, there’s mud all over Nicole’s favorite boots, and she can’t find her cat. She could have sworn that she shut the door all the way, but that’s apparently not the case.

She also could have sworn that a giant orange cat like hers would be easier to find. Again, that’s apparently not the case.

Nicole hasn’t been in Purgatory long. She graduated from the police academy and almost immediately came to the small town. The sheriff had offered her a job as a deputy and it was too good an offer to pass up.

Her cat hadn’t been too happy about the move. The house was big, bigger than anything either of them were used to. Calamity Jane wasn’t used to any of it, and it just annoyed her. Which, of course, led to passive-aggressive furniture scratching and the occasional, more aggressive than passive attack on Nicole’s legs.

Her hands and arms were covered in scratch marks from every single time she tried to touch her cat. So maybe Nicole shouldn’t be surprised that CJ had run out at the first chance she got.

So here she is, in a muddy field calling for her cat while she attempts to protect her hair from the rain. It just makes sense that a rock would appear out of goddamn nowhere for her to trip over. Nicole lets out a yelp of surprise as she falls. She gets a nice face full of mud.

Nicole sighs heavily, pushing herself up onto her elbows. “Just my fucking luck. I liked this shirt,” she mumbles.

She pushes herself up to her feet and tries to brush as much mud as possible off of her front. It doesn’t really work. She just gets even more mud all over her hands.

Nicole also isn’t... a hundred percent sure where exactly she is. Her house is near the edge of town and she just ran in the direction that she had seen Calamity Jane going in. There’s no sign of the cat, though, and any paw prints that would have been left have been washed away in the rain. She doesn’t have her phone either, which just makes things better.

So Nicole walks until she finds a road. She can vaguely see a farmhouse off in the distance, so she walks towards it as fast as she can. It’s probably a terrible idea. A farmhouse in the middle of nowhere in Purgatory, where strange things seem to be the normal and the crime rate is suspiciously high.

It takes her an hour to walk to the house. She slips more than once, scraping her knee and the palm of her hand one of those times.

She sighs in relief when she reaches the house and its covered porch. Nicole notices, to her relief, that there’s a light shining through a window on the first floor of the house. She raises her uninjured hand to knock on the door.

After a few minutes, Nicole is seriously considering just turning around to walk the rest of the way back to town. And then the door opens, revealing one of the prettiest girls she’s ever seen.

“Um. Can I help you?” The girl asks after a moment. Nicole snaps out of her daze, clearing her throat.

“Hi. Could I use your phone?”

The shorter woman continues to look Nicole up and down. She’s absolutely covered in mud and there’s a tear that doesn’t look intentional at the knee of her jeans.

“You look like shit. Stay right there, I’ll get you a towel.” She retreats into the house, leaving Nicole to stand uncomfortably on the porch.

—

Waverly Earp is suspicious. She has been told her entire life that she can’t trust anyone, much less strangers who show up at her door late at night. Nothing about that girl felt wrong, though. She just looked so pitiful and cold and Waverly would feel bad for the rest of her life if she didn’t help.

So she grabs a towel that’s probably older than her from the bathroom closet and returns to the open door. The only move the girl had made was to wrap her arms around herself to try and cut down on some of the shivering.

Waverly holds the towel out, watching as the stranger takes it gratefully. She wipes away as much mud from her face and arms as possible, but it still streaks and some of it has already started to dry on her skin.

“Thank you for this. Just, uh, point me in the direction of Purgatory and I’ll be out of your hair.”

The words catch Waverly’s attention away from her previous... appreciation of the other woman’s face. She is surprisingly pretty when she’s not covered in mud.

“You live in Purgatory? I’ve never seen you around before.”

“Yeah, no, I just moved here. I’m Officer Nicole Haught. I’d shake your hand, but...” Nicole waves her hand in the air, showing Waverly the cut on her palm.

Waverly stares at Nicole for a few minutes before she makes her decision. “Alright, come in. Take your shoes off first. My aunt would kill me if there was mud all over her floors.”

Nicole stands completely still, watching the girl with raised eyebrows. “What?”

“You can come in. Take a shower, get out of those filthy clothes. I’ll grab you something to wear. I’m Waverly Earp, by the way.”

Well, Nicole isn’t about to pass that opportunity up. She pulls her boots off, leaving them on the porch. Waverly turns and walks further into the house, and Nicole trails after her.

“The bathroom is right through there. There are clean towels in the closet. Just throw that one in the hamper.”

“You’re a saint,” Nicole says, sighing gratefully. Waverly just smiles shyly, her eyes darting towards the floor.

“Uh, thanks. I’ll wrap your hand up once you’re done.”

“You don’t need to. Really, this is already weirdly kind for a complete stranger to do.”

Waverly just shakes her head and turns to walk away, leaving Nicole with a soft smile on her face.

Nicole shuts the door softly. She peels her dirty clothes away from her body, folding them as neatly as possible. She leaves them on the counter before grabbing a clean towel from the closet.

Stepping into the hot water feels like heaven. She cranks the water up as hot as she can stand and stays in the shower until the water starts to run cold.

Nicole steps out into the steamy room, drying her hair with the towel. There’s a clean flannel shirt and a pair of sweatpants on the counter. Nicole figures that Waverly must have dropped them off and she just didn’t hear.

The shirt is worn but soft, with a blue and black pattern. The sweatpants are a bit too small and they end a few inches above Nicole’s ankles.

She pads out of the bathroom, following the quiet sound of music to a small kitchen. It’s cherry, painted in a bright yellow color. Waverly is sitting at a round table, an incredibly large, incredibly old-looking book open in front of her.

Nicole pulls out the chair across from Waverly and sits down. The girl holds one finger up and quickly finishes reading the page, muttering to herself in a language that Nicole probably doesn’t even know the name of. When Waverly finishes, she closes the book and slides it out of the way.

She clasps her hands together on the tabletop as she studies the redhead. “You look better. Not as cold and dirty, anyway.”

“That’s for sure,” Nicole chuckles. “Thank you once again. You’ve been incredibly kind.”

Waverly grins, the corners of her eyes crinkling. “Well, I am the nicest person in Purgatory. And I would feel bad if I let you freeze to death out there. What were you even doing?”

Nicole’s expression drops into one of despair when she remembers the circumstances that had led her here. “My cat got out. I went running after her but she slipped away. I must’ve lost sight of my house and I got disoriented.” Nicole sighs heavily. “I’ll have to put in a missing pet report at work tomorrow. Probably put up posters around town.”

“I’ll keep an eye out. What does she look like?” Waverly gets up from the table to go dig around in a cupboard. She returns with a first aid kit and drags a chair in front of Nicole.

“She’s pretty big, she has fluffy, orange fur-“ Nicole is cut off by a snort from the girl across from her. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just... you have a ginger cat.”

“Yeah?”

Waverly shakes her head, an amused glint in her eye. She gestures for Nicole’s injured hand. Nicole holds it out, and Waverly gently grabs it and pulls it closer.

She works quickly, but gently, as if she’s had a lot of practice patching people up. “Maybe pets and their owners really do look alike.”

“Wha- Hey!” Nicole looks completely incredulous while Waverly bursts out into little giggles. “That’s an awful stereotype. I didn’t get my cat just because she’s a ginger.”

“Sure,” Waverly says. Once they’ve both calmed down a little bit she covers Nicole’s cut with a bandage. “There you go. Is your knee hurt too?”

“Just a scrape. Should be completely fine. Thank you so much, by the way.”

“It’s no big deal. I’ll keep a lookout for your cat.” There’s soft piano music playing from Waverly’s phone and Waverly herself has the softest smile she’s ever seen on anyone’s face. Nicole is convinced that she’s never met someone prettier.

“Thank you. I should be... gettin’ out of your hair now. Which way is town?”

Waverly stands up quickly, shaking her head. “You’re not gonna walk all that way in the pouring rain again. I’ll give you a ride back to your house.”

“No, no, it’s fine-” Nicole stops short once she sees the deadly glare that Waverly is sending her. “Okay, sure. Let’s go.”

Waverly smiles, looking extremely satisfied with with herself. Nicole follows Waverly outside to her Jeep after she gathers up all of her belongings.

They get in the car and Waverly drives while Nicole gives her directions. The radio is playing some old country song.

Waverly pulls up to Nicole’s house, the headlights of her car cutting through the rain to illuminate the front of the house.

A figure darts across the porch and Nicole jumps out of the Jeep as fast as possible. “CJ? Is that you? Come here, girl,” Nicole says, approaching the porch. Her cat steps out into the light again, dripping wet and meowing pitifully. Nicole scoops her cat up, holding her close to her chest.

“So that’s the missing cat, huh?” Waverly asks, walking up behind Nicole. Nicole nods, pressing soft kisses to the top of Calamity’s head. She purrs, rubbing her head against Nicole’s chin.

“Yeah. Calamity Jane. I’m so glad that she’s okay.”

“She looks almost as wet and pitiful as you,” Waverly says, unable to stop the grin on her face.

Nicole sends a glare her way. “Uncalled for, Earp.” Her gaze softens once again. “Really, thank you. Everything you did was so kind. I doubt anyone else would have done anything like that.”

“It’s no problem. Hey, um... could I have your number?”

Nicole’s lips curl into a shy smile. “Yeah. Of course you can.” She recites her number to Waverly, who programs it into her phone.

“Okay, there we go. Have a good night, Nicole. Try not to let your cat escape again.”

Nicole laughs softly. “Yeah, I’ll try my best. Goodnight, Waverly.”

She watches Waverly drive away before she heads inside to warm Calamity up.

—

**Waverly Earp (11:33 AM)- How does coffee sound?**

**Nicole Haught (11:40 AM)- My cat is inside and my door is very firmly shut. Where are we meeting?**

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought by leaving a comment or some kudos. Again, you can tell me how much my writing makes your brain bleed on my tumblr, which is up above. Thanks for reading my dudes :))))))


End file.
